May You Find Some Comfort There
by HpDeVoTeE
Summary: You'll just have to read and see, but please remember that this is my first fic ever!


A/N: This song was written by Sarah McLachlan, so that belongs to her, and of course, the characters used in this fic are no one's but J.K. Rowling.  
Hope you like the story, but please remember that this is my first ever fic, and I also had some requests to write more, or a sequel, but I've decided to leave it as it is for now.........we'll see in the future.  
  
May You Find Some Comfort There  
  
He watched the jet of green light that had haunted his life since the age of one, and could do nothing as it shot toward her.  
The one whom he had given his heart to, and wished he hadn't. He had been her downfall...but as the light went streaking towards her, their eyes met, and what he saw was something that broke his heart.  
There was love that flickered there before it went blank, with the look of death. -And he knew. He knew that even if he hadn't said it, she would have died willingly for him, and now all he hoped was that she found peacefulness in her eternal sleep.  
The war would rage on. He would fight till the end, he knew, either by bringing down the downfall of the Dark, or falling himself. And she would be waiting for him, where the peace was.  
  
Spend all your time waiting  
  
For that second chance  
  
For a break that would make it okay  
  
He had waited so long to profess his love for her. Afraid that she wouldn't accept him, that she no longer held any feelings for him.  
  
There's always one reason  
  
To feel not good enough  
  
And it's hard at the end of the day  
  
He hadn't had much to offer. What could he? A free target for Volde-Tom Riddle?  
  
I need some distraction  
  
Oh beautiful release  
  
Memory seeps from my veins  
  
He could barely remember those beautiful moments together. With the war raging on and him off fighting, she being a medi-witch. Times were tough, especially knowing that the other could die anytime.  
  
Let me be empty  
  
And weightless and maybe  
  
I'll find some peace tonight  
  
How would he go on with out her? It was his entire fault...if he hadn't been so...damn stupid...he wanted it all to end...  
  
In the arms of an angel  
  
Fly away from here  
  
From this dark cold hotel room  
  
And the endlessness that you fear  
  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
  
Of your silent reverie  
  
You're in the arms of the angel  
  
May you find some comfort there  
  
So tired of the straight line  
  
And everywhere you turn  
  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
  
If only...he should've known...with death eaters on his back at every hour...  
  
And the storm keeps on twisting  
  
You keep on building the lie  
  
That you make up for all that you lack  
  
It don't make no difference  
  
Escaping one last time  
  
It's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
  
This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees  
  
If only...he was supposed to be the strong one. The hero...but it was all...all bull... He fell down in defeat and prayed for her...that was all he wanted...for her to be happy wherever she was...  
  
In the arms of an angel  
  
Fly away from here  
  
From this dark cold hotel room  
  
And the endlessness that you fear  
  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
  
Of your silent reverie  
  
You're in the arms of the angel  
  
May you find some comfort there  
  
You're in the arms of the angel  
  
May you find some comfort here  
  
Perhaps she would meet his mother...and father...and see Sirius again, and Hagrid too...along with the so many others that had died...maybe she would see Professor Dumbledore...and...and his mother would comfort her. She would hold her in her arms, and reassure her much as her own mother had done for him countless times. She'd be in the arms of an angel, and he hoped she was in peace.  
  
Harry Potter staggered to his feet after hours of staring at body of his lifeless love. People were moving about him, questioning others, trying to remove her body...so many other things, but he heard none of this. He missed the looks of her family, his family, and made a resolve. He would kill Tom Riddle. For her. The one who had torn all their lives apart, but he had gone too far this time. But till then, he hoped that she'd find some comfort there...wherever she was...his beloved Virginia... 


End file.
